dbmovesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Buu moves
'This is a list of the moves used by all of the different forms of Buu.' *'Ki Blast: '''the most basic form of energy wave. *'Body Manipulation and Regeneration: Majin Buu has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquefy, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense and as a tool in absorption. He can also regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything; however, he was unable to regenerate from Goku's Spirit Bomb since it destroyed every atom of Buu. His unrivaled regeneration plus his endless resilience and stamina granted him near-immortality; he is shown at one point to survive the explosion that destroys the Earth. However, it is shown during the fight between Vegito and Super Buu that even his regeneration has its limits; after repeatedly being blow to bits and pounded into oblivion, Buu had to exert more and more effort to restore himself, at one point failing completely for a moment and leaving a gaping hole in his stomach. Buu also used this technique to impersonaye an attractive male human to impress woman. *'''Absorption: Majin Buu fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to cause an increase in physical and mental prowess. Majin Buu usually has a severed body part liquefy, or he has a piece of skin fall off of his body. The goo will then sneak up behind the person, and stretch itself to be large enough to accommodate the target. The goo will then leap onto the person. The goo will try to smother as much of the target as it can on the first strike to make the capture easier. If Majin Buu is lucky, the goo will completely cover the target on the first leap. Once the goo is on the person, it will quickly cover up any part of the person that wasn't covered during when it first leaped. Once the target is completely covered, the goo will squeeze and solidify, trapping the person. It is seemingly impossible to escape the goo, no matter what the circumstances (such as Piccolo, who the goo took a long time to cover due to his armor). Majin Buu will then raise his finger up, and the goo will then launch up into the air with the person inside of it. The goo will then fly straight into Majin Buu and cover him. During the transformation, Majin Buu will become liquid himself, meaning that he is basically taking over the goo and has surrounded the person with his own liquefied body. He then begins to meld back into solid form, making sure the person is in the center of the goo. The person is shrunken and is put inside Majin Buu's body in a pod. Majin Buu's fat form is assumed as a result of absorbing the obese Supreme Kai. With the absorption technique Buu is shown wearing the clothing of the most powerful fighter inside of him. As shown in the pictures to the right after the fusion of Goten and Trunks wares off Buu suddenly is shown wearing the clothing of Piccolo because Piccolo was stronger than Goten or Trunks but not stronger than Gotenks. When Buu absorbs Gohan he is shown wearing clothes of Ultimate Gohan because Gohan was a stronger fighter than either Piccolo, Goten or Trunks. *'Healing:' Majin Buu can completely heal another being if he so chooses, even if they are blind or near death. So long as the recipient is still alive, Majin Buu can bring them back to health. It is unknown if this ability was possessed by Kid Buu or inherited from the absorbed Grand Supreme Kai. He is unable to revive the dead. *'Vanishing Beam:' A technique used many times by all forms of Majin Buu and is his signature technique. It is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. Majin Buu uses his move against Super Saiyan 3 Goku while being punched in the chest. *'Super Kamehameha:' The upgraded version of Kamehameha used by Good Buu in his battle with Evil Buu. Unlike his regular Kamehameha it is blue in color. *'Kamehameha:' A technique taken by watching Goku use it. Majin Buu’s is pink in color. He first used this after recovering from Goku's. He later used a more powerful one in a Super Kamehameha struggle with Evil Buu. Buu mirrors Goku in that he learned the technique after seeing it done only once *'Telekinesis:' Majin Buu uses this to move an entire city of people in the air so he can turn them into whatever he chooses. *'Vaporize!:' The first technique used by Majin Buu in the anime. Majin Buu puts his arms forward and fires an immense bluish green beam that becomes a ball (instead of the other way around as with most attacks) The attack is so powerful it would have sent Gohan into space if it wasn’t for Supreme Kai neutralizing the ball. This technique is called Vaporize! in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Chocolate Beam:' This is one of Majin Buu's signature attacks. It is a unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects such as sweets and milk. Though he usually turns them into foods, Majin Buu has transformed a small population into clay for his house on one occasion during the Majin Buu Saga, and Super Buu once transformed a rock into a toilet. Vegito is the only entity that is shown to able to retain his will or move after being hit by the attack, fighting Super Buu as "the world's strongest coffee candy". Majin Buu used this technique against Dabura with success and having the Demon King transformed into a cookie. When Majin Buu expelled his evil and became the pure-hearted Good Buu, he tried utilizing it to finish Evil Buu, but it failed and backfired causing Good Buu's downfall and the result of Super Buu. In the final battle against Kid Buu, Good Buu desperately tried to use the chocolate beam to defeat Kid Buu, but it was also unsuccessful. Called Chocolate Beam in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Continuous Energy Bullets:' Majin Buu fires many ki waves from a single hand at once, Majin Buu copies this from Vegeta and uses it against Super Saiyan 3 Goku. *'Gack!:' Buu fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth. Used against Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks. *'Innocence Express:' A technique used by Majin Buu charges by running into his target using his whole body. He used this to destroy cities''' ' *'Skin Attack:' Majin Buu will grab his belly, and he will yank off a piece of it. He will then stretch the skin and make it long. Majin Buu will throw the skin at the target, and the skin will suddenly come alive and surround the target. The skin will then constrict the target. this attack is powerful enough to hold the strongest of enemies. It is devastating against regular humans, as they will be crushed to death in the coils of the skin within a matter of seconds. Even a powered up Majin Vegeta could not escape from it. The skin will continue to crush the target until someone pulls it off or the victim is strong enough to escape. Only Evil Buu was able to escape it. *'Angry Explosion:' Majin Buu rapidly powers up, creating a strong pink aura that grows exponentially in size and eventually explodes, causing massive damage. While not given in the manga or anime, the attack is named in the seventh Daizenshuu. The technique is listed in the Budokai and Tenkaichi series of video games as Angry Explosion. *'Super Breath / Flame Shower Breath:' Majin Buu's used this to knock a group of people over in Dragon Ball GT. He also uses a stronger version that can level a city, called Flame Shower Breath in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Innocence Cannon in the Budokai series. *'Rapid Fire Skin Attack:' After detaching a piece of his belly Majin Buu swings it around violently sending giant exploding ki orbs at the opponent. *'Fission:' The ability for a single being to split into two different copies of himself. Majin Buu used fission to expel the evil from his body, in order to keep control after Van Zant and Smitty shoot his friends, giving birth to Evil Buu. '''Energy Mines:' An attack used by Mr. Buu in which he sends multiple tunnels of energy that travel under ground and burst out as dozens of energy balls that fly toward the opponent. While the opponent is distracted by these balls Buu prepares a much larger blast in his hand and fires it while the opponent isn’t looking. He uses this against Kid Buu and manages to blow off his entire left side. *'Belly Attack:' This move is only performed by fat Majin Buu. Majin Buu can perform this attack if the person kicks him in the stomach. The person will be unable to take their foot out, and will slowly start to be sucked inward. Majin Buu will expand his belly so the person can fit inside, and then will continue to suck them inside of his belly. The person is being violently squeezed as this happens, violently enough that loud rubbery noises are heard. The person is sucked in very slowly, until they are completely engulfed. Even then, Majin Buu will continue to engulf the person, completely closing off the opening in his stomach. This was used in his battle against Super Saiyan 3 Goku. *'Wizard Barrier:' Majin Buu conjured a force field bubble around him when the Earth's military forces tried to destroy him. Only used in the anime. Gallery Rfw.jpg|What If Scenario: Super Buu, Janmeba absorbed imgreert.jpg|Super Buu Piccolo absorbed imgrerth.jpg|What If Scenario: Super Buu, Vegito absorbed imgrewet.jpg|What If Scenario: Super Buu, Future Trunks absorbed imgreergr.jpg|What If Scenario: Super Buu, Cooler absorbed super_buu_hatchyack_absorbed_by_jameswhite89-d35nbnk.jpg|What If Scenario: Super Buu, Hatchiyack absorbed imgegrg.jpg|What If Scenario: Ultra Buu, LSSJ Broly absorbed super_buu_abs__super_android_1_by_db_own_universe_arts-d37bdse.png|What If Scenario: Super Buu, Super Android 13 absorbed super_buu_abs__bardock_by_db_own_universe_arts-d36p4ss.png|What If Scenario: Super Buu, Bardock absorbed imgrth.jpg|Super Buu, Gotenks absorbed Super_buu_abs_vegeta_gt_by_db_own_universe_arts-d3ij3iy.png|What If Scebario: Super Buu, Vegeta GT absorbed imgrewerr.jpg|What If Scenario: Super Buu, Android 15 absorbed super_buu_full_cooler_absorbed_by_theothersmen-d3fa9b2.jpg|What If Scenario: Super Buu, 5th Form Cooler absorbed buu_freezer_by_theothersmen-d2zcbib.jpg|What If Scenario: Super Buu, Frieza absorbed buu_general_rildo_by_theothersmen-d2zcazz.jpg|What If Scenario: Super Buu, General Rildo absorbed imgrrg.jpg|What If Scenario: Super Buu, Paragus absorbed Super_Buu_by_dbzataricommunity.jpg|Super Buu majin_buu_absorcion_cooler_by_theothersmen-d2zehst.jpg|What If Scenario: Super Buu, Cooler 5th Form absorbed V2 super_bu_gogeta_ssj_4_absorbed_by_robertovile-d3428qp.png|What If Scenario: Super Buu, SSJ4 Gogeta absorbed majin_buu_gogeta_ssj4_abs__by_robertovile-d4bzb4d.png|What If Scenario: Super Buu, SSJ4 Gogeta absorbed V2 DBZ_Super_Buu_Wallpaper-874017_-_Copy.jpg|Super Buu Wallpaper Category:Moves Category:Buu Category:Majin Buu Category:List of Moves